


A Risky Gambit

by Fianna9



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if Sunstorm was been the original and Starscream the clone? Jazz is living it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the prowlxJazz livejournal 2013 prompt: the enemy of my enemy...
> 
> A G1 AU with aspects from other series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any version of Transformers.

"Tell me, little citydweller, why I shouldn't deactivate you where you stand?"

***********

Kup, the only clansmech old enough to live through it, had spun tales for the clan of the beginning of things. He told the open stories: how the Seeker's new leader had rebelled against Sentinel Prime claiming that the grounder defied Primus' order. All the grounder clans knew that the great city-state of Praxus had been destroyed for denying the Winglord's claim of divine right to rule. The death of Sentinel shortly afterwards had sealed the Winglord Sunstorm as the new ruler of Cybertron. Few dared to challenge him and his army of Seekers.

Jazz had heard the whispered rumors of the Praxian survivors of the massacre fleeing into the Manganese Mountains. He'd also heard tales of criminals ceasing the unwary mixed with farfetched stories of half-monsters roaming the paths. All that was truly known was that few who risked entering deep into the mountains ever returned, and none of those who returned had wings.

In short, Jazz had no sane reason to risk his surviving kin on this foolish trek into the mountains.

***********

"So, you bring to me two of my former city kin and the Seeker sparklings that you stole out of the kindness in your spark. You admit that you have few weapons and minimal numbers of fighters. You demand that I break our traditions and join with your decimated clan against the Seekers. Have I missed anything, outsider?" The black and white mech shook his helm slightly at the smaller figure kneeling before him.

"I didn't free them out of the kindness of my spark. I freed them because it harms Sunstorm." Jazz snapped, glaring at the larger mech's feet. "I hate him as much as you do."

"You challenge the Winglord directly, youngling?" Scarred panels flickered briefly mirroring the slight amusement in the gravelly voice. "You do wish to be destroyed."

"I challenge the delusional sadist who offlined my creators for sport. He sacrificed my brother to his insane, imaginary god." Optics flashing beneath his visor, Jazz clenched his fists and started to rise. A warning growl reminded him of his place, and he forced his frame still. "Releasing his pleasure slaves, Smokescreen and Skids?" Counting the second rumbled growl drawn from the mech as a prize, Jazz hurried. "Shows his deluded followers he's not as powerful as he claims. Stealing the god-chosen's offspring and knowing they'll be raised to hate him? A pleasure. I want to see him defeated by the grounders and half-spawn he lords over." A silent command slid the visor up, revealing his ice blue optics as he dared to stare up at Prowl's chest. Jazz whispered, "I want to see him ruined by the ones he tried to destroy. Help me make them pay for everything they've done. Help me make them suffer like your city suffered."

"We do not ally with outsiders." A taloned hand reached out and firmly grabbed Jazz's left shoulder, cutting lightly into his plating. "There is only one course of action." Out of arguments, Jazz stilled and waited for the lord's decision.

Amber optics flickered gold as the ancient stared at the mech standing before him. After a moment, the claws traced up to Jazz's throat, tilted his head up to look directly at Prowl. A dark smile greeted Jazz's optics. "Let us welcome the rest of our clan home, my mate."


	2. Just What I Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prowlxjazz valentine's challenge day 21: Just what I needed. The bunny bit for this prompt! Hopefully it won’t run and hide again.

With dwindling hopes the seneschal and former crystal gardener waited for the return of their friend and leader. Sunstorm’s rage at the attack on his crèche would be unstoppable, and his Seekers would be out for energon by now.  They had supported Jazz on his near-suicidal quest to avenge the dead, and the pair was anxious to know if they had succeeded or if they had helped doom the remnants of their clan to deactivation.

Detecting the faint tread of familiar steps, Mirage and Trailbreaker stood up as Jazz stepped into the room.  Ever wary, Mirage remained partially hidden behind his long-time partner.  Only their longtime friendship with the young noble allowed the pair to notice the momentary twitch of his fingers as the door closed.

“It’s done.” Jazz leaned against wall, smiling shakily at his friends. “We’re accepted.”

Relieved, they dropped formality and embraced.

***********

“So, why’d you claim him? Berth too cold?” Hound grinned as he strolled into Prowl’s front room. Walking behind him, Bludgeon only took his hand off his sword once the door had closed.

“Not with you here.” Prowl nodded to his oldest companions and gestured to the chairs beside him. Both mechs settled into their familiar seats.

“Then why are you so interested in keeping the citydwellers?” Hound took a small sip from the cube in his hand before passing it to Prowl. “Besides as optic candy and berth-toys. The blue one is attractive, but Grimlock’s lot will snap him in half just saying hi.”

Prowl tipped the cube slightly, acknowledging their concerns, before taking a drink. “They are young, reckless, naïve and foolhardy. Especially Lord Jazz. They proved it by approaching us as they did.”

***********

“They accepted us?”  Mirage repeated, still clutching Jazz’s shoulders as he pressed his helm against his chestplate.  “We’re safe now?”  Suddenly realizing the impropriety, he quickly released him and moved back behind Trailbreaker.

“As safe as we can be with Sunstorm so fragged off.” Jazz admitted.  “Lord Prowl claimed me as his mate and called all of you ‘our clan’.  That’s gotta mean something good.”  Jazz started dancing around the room.

“So he claimed you as his mate?” Skids walked quietly forward out of the shadows near the doorway, staring at the younger mech moving wildly around the room.  Jazz reminded him of a twitching bundle of frayed wires.  “What kind of mate?”

“What do you mean what kind of mate?” Jazz spun.  All three looked disturbed at Skids’ words.

Torn between instinctive distrust and a desire to pay back his rescuers, Skids elaborated on his words.  “He’s one of my kind.  Our survivors would have brought our culture and society with them into these mountains.  For us there’s no such thing as just a mate. Since he is the dominant clan leader, what he’s claimed you as will determine all of your kin’s standings within his clan.  Spark-mates are what you would call an arranged partnership where he and his people are clearly dominant over you.  Bond-mate would make you his near equal and merge your clans into one.”

“How bad could it get?” Trailbreaker asked quietly.  “We knew the other risks before hand.”

“I don’t know him or what he’s become after all this time out here, but I don’t think he’d consider you a berth-mate; that’s just one step up from whores.  Although it would mean you’d only have one constant partner, unless he gets creative or bored.  Don’t look so shocked; I doubt he’s chosen that considering you’re here and not on his berth right now.  Plus, you did seriously frag off Sunstorm. You’ve got that in your favor at least.”  Looking up into Jazz’s face, Skids persisted.  “What did he call you?”

After a long pause, Jazz gulped, “He didn’t say…”

***********

“While I agree it would be foolish to allow this opportunity to swell our ranks to slip by,” Bludgeon nodded respectfully towards his commander as he took the offered cube. “Accepting the little city lord as a mate is an extreme step, sir.  The new sparklings will need flight teachers and medical attention to be of any use in the future, and that will be costly.”

“The benefits of their acceptance outweigh the costs.” Prowl stated.

“Grimlock’s primitives will hardly be interested in teach sparklings.  Swoop and Sky Lynx are two of the few fliers near enough to be teachers.”  Bludgeon pointed out.

“True, however you are dismissing the symbionts as an option.”  Prowl leaned forward slightly.  “There are almost a dozen of them capable of flight.”

“Good point.”  Hound nodded.  “Steeljaw’s clan will be interested enough in the two young Hosts that they’ll eventually come out of hiding.  I think those two just have a couple of Linked each, but I haven’t seen any symbionts with them yet to confirm my suspicions. Pit, Ravage and those sneaks probably already know about them.”  After a moment of contemplation, Hound continued, “Laserbeak, Raindance and Squawktalk will probably be willing to teach the sparklings if prodded carefully enough.  But that still leaves the medical issues these new little ones will have.  Sunstorm’s scientists did something strange to them.”  Twisting his face into a grimace, he passed the cube to Bludgeon.  “I don’t know what those warped processors did to them, but they don’t act like any sparklings I’ve ever seen.”

“Ratchet is sufficiently skilled to upgrade and maintain them.  His clan is also familiar with twins and unusual bonds between siblings.”

“Ratchet?”  Bludgeon shook his helm while Hound started chuckling.  “While his clan spends enough time infighting to give Ratchet all the practice he needs to be the best, Megatron doesn’t allow his precious medic to travel without a high payment in the end.  He’ll drain us dry.”

“And you don’t think that those ex-gladiators will be interested in meeting our new clan-mates?  A new group of young, attractive, potential admirers and possible partners who have shown their own cunning and skill by attacking the Seekers in the depths of their realm?”  Prowl took the cube back and took another sip.

“Megatron will consent to Ratchet working on the sparklings just so he can see the latest entertainment.  Especially that little femme; she has spunk.”  Hound leaned back, smiling widely.  “And they all just happen to be tied to us through your new mate, so courting them creates ties to us.  Brilliant, sir.”

“Indeed.  My new spark-mate has given me the final piece I needed to finish uniting our neighboring clans against Sunstorm’s madness.”


End file.
